Ace !
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Shouto est asexuel mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas de libido, d'ailleurs, celle-ci est particulièrement énamouré de deux amis d'enfance qui ne cesse de s'engueuler pour cacher leurs vraies émotions... Relations homosexuels explicites, ect
1. Chapter 1

Shouto Todoroki était asexuel. Son premier baisé lui avait fait l'effet du... néant. Aucune émotion n'en était ressortit de cet acte sinon la... banalité. Toucher des seins l'avait laissé dubitatif, se demandant en quoi deux coussins de chaires pouvaient bien avoir de si excitant. Alors, il s'était dit qu'il était certainement homosexuel. Mais lorsqu'il avait ensuite tâter le membre bandé d'un mec, sa réaction ne fut en aucun cas différente. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelque chose de si anodin que le sexe pouvait bien obséder les gens à ce point. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de comprendre, il avait couché avec des femmes et des hommes sans jamais cerner ce qui rendait cet acte si exceptionnel aux yeux des autres. Pour lui, l'acte sexuel était banale et même ennuyeux. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement agréable, il vivait même cela comme une violation de son espace vital. Il était seulement question d'un phénomène biologique de reproduction, une histoire de chimie hormonale. Bien évidemment, il savait que la plus part du temps, les gens couchaient ensemble par envie et non pas à cause d'un quelconque instinct de reproduction dont l'existence même n'était d'ailleurs pas certaine cependant... Jamais encore il n'avait ressentit ce désirs de coucher avec quelqu'un.

Lorsque ses amis parlaient des femmes en des termes crût voir rabaissant pour qualifier leur apparence physique, il se contentait d'hocher du chef sans réellement comprendre en quoi le cul de cette personne pouvaient être catalogué de « beau » ou « baisable », il n'était question là que d'une partie corporelle parmi tant d'autre. Pourquoi les pieds n'auraient-ils pas droit à leur instant de gloire ? Ou même les dessous de bras ? Jamais il ne s'était dit en croisant quelqu'un : «je veux toucher, embrasser, coucher avec cette personne ». Et si, au début, l'alcool lui avait permit de comprendre un peu mieux cette « pulsion sexuelle » étrange grâce aux affres de l'ivresse, avec le temps, ce n'était plus le cas du tout.

Lorsqu'il embrassait quelqu'un, même quelqu'un qu'il appréciait, la seule chose à laquelle il parvenait à penser était la sensation désagréable de ce membre humide et visqueux dans sa bouche qui ne lui faisait penser qu'à une seule chose : une limace. S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'était pas excitant et glamour, c'était d'avoir la sensation d'une limace gigotant dans sa bouche. Le touché des autres sur son corps le laissait indifférent lorsqu'il n'était pas irrité de sentir une main qui n'avait rien à faire sur sa peau. Son corps réagissait par automatisme, une condition innée incontrôlable qui faisait se durcir son membre si sollicité mais à ce jour, personne n'était parvenu à le faire jouir. Pour lui, l'acte sexuel était un processus, une science, un mécanisme, c'était stérile et vide.

Absolument aucune émotion n'y était rattaché, il attendait patiemment que ça se termine tout en se disant à quel point c'était une perte de temps. Il détestait devoir faire semblant d'apprécier pour ne pas blesser la fierté mal placé de son partenaire, détestait devoir rendre l'appareil encore plus, n'ayant aucune envie d'être souillé par leurs fluides corporels. Tout dans cet acte le révulsait, le corps humain était beau mais seulement si on omettait les parties génitales qui lui avaient toujours paru difformes et incongrus, comme si elles n'avaient rien à foutre là, comme si c'était la pièce rapportée d'une chose très laide sur une œuvre d'art splendide. Ainsi, regarder des personnes entièrement nues le révulsait et ce, qu'importe leur degrés de « baisabilité ».

Ceci dit, bien qu'il n'apprécie pas le sexe « en groupe », il n'était pas contre les plaisirs solitaire, bien au contraire. Il avait même été évident pour lui de garder sa virginité pour sa propre personne car franchement, qui voudrait donner quelque chose de si spéciale et intime à quelqu'un qui avait toutes les chances du monde de vous lâcher une fois la besogne terminé ? Alors, sur un coup de tête, un beau jour lors de l'année de ses 15 ans, il avait décidé qu'il voulait savoir la sensation physique que donnait un gode enfoncé en lui. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, il ne s'était même pas spécialement renseigné, se contentant de suivre les signaux que lui envoyais son corps et... il avait prit son pied. Il était certain que s'il avait laissé quelqu'un d'autre le dépuceler, il aurait passé un sale quart d'heure alors il ne regrettait en rien de ne pas avoir fait sa première fois avec « l'élu de son cœur » , concept qui n'était d'ailleurs fait que pour contrôler les filles, les garder pure en espérant bêtement au grand amour alors qu'en réalité, il n'était question que de baise.

Trouver ce qu'il était, ce qu'il aimait avait été un long parcours semé de questions existentiels qui avait bien faillit le rendre débile. Cependant il savait maintenant et contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personne semblait croire, il n'était pas malheureux, il avait juste une sexualité différente. On pouvait difficilement manqué d'une chose que l'on avait pas connu, à savoir dans son cas, le désirs sexuel envers autrui. Coucher avec des gens ? Non, très peu pour lui mais bien qu'étant asexuel, il avait des fantasmes et un en particulier : voir des gens coucher ensemble, plus spécifiquement, des hommes homosexuels. S'il devait donner une raison à cette préférence, ce serait sans doute pour finaliser son « anormalité ». Les couples hétéros étaient d'une banalité affligeante, ceux lesbiens c'étaient moins mais tout de même mieux accepté que les homosexuels dû au profil « viril » que la société forçait aux hommes d'adopter. C'était le refus d'obéir aux normes sociales, la revendication de sa personne envers et contre tous qu'il trouvait attirante et brave dans une société où l'on est cerné par des arriérés violents car terrifiés par l'inconnu sous leurs airs moralisateurs hypocrites.

Shouto n'avait pas ce problème. Il acceptait entièrement sa personnalité et ce en partie grâce à Izuku qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur son quirk de feu que son sociopathe de père lui avait légué. Il avait tout de suite apprécié le petit vert, le trouvant particulièrement adorable avec sa manie de penser tout haut et sa détermination à atteindre son rêve de devenir héro. Puis, il y avait son rival, Katsuki. il avait eut un peu plus de mal avec lui mais il devait bien avouer que le blond état brillant et bourré de talent. Son caractère explosif le tenait en haleine et lui donnait parfois envie de le frapper mais ce sourire carnassier limite sanguinaire tellement aux antipodes avec l'héroïsme ne manquait jamais de le faire vibrer. Ces deux caractères opposés et créant des étincelles très régulièrement s'imbriquaient étonnamment bien ensemble, tellement bien que Shouto n'avait pas pu empêcher ses pensées de s'égarer sur les deux jeunes hommes dans des situations explicites, entrain de faire des choses explicites. De ce fait, alors que les deux rivaux s'engueulaient comme d'habitude durant l'entraînement et ce jusque dans les vestiaires, faisant fuir tous leurs camarades, il avait dit ce qu'il lui taraudait dans la tête tout haut.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça sale nerd ! Putain tu peux pas savoir comme tu m'énerves sérieux ! éructait une fois de plus le blond qui avait empoigné le col du vert, menaçant ce dernier de lui coller son poing dans la tronche.

\- Tu te fais des idées, je te regarde pas de haut Kacchan, c'est toi qui a un problème !

\- Vous pouvez pas arrêter de vous engueuler deux secondes ? avait soupiré Shouto en enfilant sa chemise, se tournant vers eux. Il serait temps que vous décidiez qui vas prendre l'autre, qu'on en finisse.

Il allait s'en dire qu'il n'avait pas prévu de dire ça, du moins pas d'une façon aussi vulgaire et pourtant c'était réellement ce qu'il avait dit. Il aurait put s'empourprer et se confondre en excuse mais non, après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il était le seul à penser ça... Ces deux vis à vis l'avait fixé avec de grands yeux écarquillés, ne s'étant clairement pas attendu à ça, tel deux poissons hors de l'eau ils ouvraient et fermaient la bouche. Et le manque d'explosion poussa Shouto à en rajouter une couche et ce, toujours doté de sa flegme légendaire.

\- Parce que c'est bien ça le réelle problème, Bakugo veut coucher avec toi mais ne sait certainement pas comment te le dire alors il te bouscule en espérant que tu courbes l'échine et le laisse faire, fit-il à un Izuku tout rouge avant de reporter son regard sur le blond, mais Izuku ne se laisse pas faire et te percute aussi, certainement pour te montrer qu'il est maintenant ton égal et mérite une place dans ton lit.

Katsuki relâcha le sol d'Izuku qui n'osait plus croiser le regard de qui que ce soit, ses mains se triturant d'embarras.

\- Bordel mais qu'est ce que tu racontes comme connerie ? s'exclama finalement Katsuki, rouge de fureur mais pas que.

\- Pitié ça crève les yeux Bakugo, la tension sexuelle entre vous ne trompe personne. Tout le monde sait que vous finirez un jour par coucher ensemble puis même pas être en couple, sans doute, fit-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- C-comment tu peux dire des choses si embarrassantes Shouto ? bredouilla finalement Izuku.

\- … Parce que je trouve que vous feriez un couple intéressant, souffla-t-il plus bas, je suis sûr que vous auriez une vie sexuelle très fougueuse.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel les deux amis d'enfance fixait le bicolore comme si sa tête s'était séparé en deux têtes ayant chacune récupérée une couleur de cheveux.

\- … Est ce qu'on doit comprendre que tu nous imagines entrain de baiser ? fit finalement Katsuki, scié.

\- Je suis Aegosexuel, j'aime l'idée des relations sexuelles mais seulement pour les autres et il se trouve que j'ai une préférence pour les relations homosexuels et que vous avez deux personnalités à l'opposé mais complémentaire parfaite pour ça alors...

\- Wow wow ! l'interrompit Katsuki. Un oui aurait suffit connard !

\- Alors, oui il m'arrive de vous imaginez entrain de coucher ensemble et généralement c'est Bakugo qui est le "dominant", fit-il en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Bien que les aveux du bicolore était complètement dingue et déplacé, l'ego de Katsuki ne manqua de se manifester par un sourire en coin carnassier tandis qu'il bombait fièrement le torse.

\- Évidemment que c'est moi qui baise Deku, se moqua-t-il du vert qui fixait toujours le sol, ce petit con à tellement prit la grosse tête qu'il aurait bien besoin que je lui rappelle où est sa place c'est clair.

\- C'est... c'est clairement toi qui est d'une arrogance sans nom Kacchan, souffla tout bas Izuku qui parvint à croiser le regard grenat une fraction de seconde durant sa réplique.

Il s'en suivit un autre long silence ou aucun d'eux ne savait que faire puis, Katsuki fut celui qui se décida à parler.

\- Tu veux essayer ? fit-il tout simplement en fixant le vert qui s'empourpra de plus belle. Parce que maintenant que ce connard en parle... C'est vrai qu'il m'ait déjà arrivé d'avoir des rêves, sur toi et... j'aimerais sans doute les comparer avec la réalité.

\- Kacchan... couina Izuku en se cachant derrière sa main.

\- Je t'oblige à rien crétin ! s'exclama le blond. C'est oui ou c'est non. Si c'est oui, dans ce cas je veux te toucher et te prendre... Je serais sans doute un peu brutal mais je peux t'assurer que tu prendras ton pied aussi et si c'est non, c'est non et on en reparle plus jamais, fit-il avec détermination.

Izuku était quasiment entrain de se manger les lèvres tellement il les mordillait avec insistance dans son embarras. Les deux autres crûrent qu'ils allaient devoir prendre son silence pour un refus lorsqu'il hocha vigoureusement du chef en joignant ses mains devant lui, peinant à relever les yeux sur ceux grenat le fixant. Lorsque les deux paires d'orbes s'accrochèrent enfin, il hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête plus doucement et étira un petit sourire gêné. Katsuki rit brièvement, un sourire carnassier dans les coins de ses lèvres à lui puis il alla délicatement saisir la joue du vert qui baissa aussitôt les yeux d'embarras. Shouto, comme en transe, regarda le blond se rapprocher d'Izuku et pencher la tête vers ce dernier tout en redressant le visage du vert doucement. Il les regarda échanger leur tout premier baiser, comme dans un rêve, chaste et pudique, adorable. Il sourit à son tour et les laissa dans leur tout nouveau cocon d'amour.

* * *

La nouvelle de leur relation n'avait pas réellement surpris plus que ça, à part Mineta qui croyait toujours que les homosexuels étaient une légende. Shouto ne manquais jamais de s'auto-féliciter lorsqu'ils les voyaient subitement s'embrasser férocement pour cesser une dispute insignifiante comme ils continuaient d'en avoir quasiment tous les jours. Puis un beau jour, il croisa le couple dans les couloirs du dortoir, leur fit un sourire et s'apprêtait à aller se coucher lorsque Katsuki l'interpella.

\- Tu voudrais nous regarder ?

Shouto se figea... Regarder ? Regarder quoi ? Pendant qu'ils ?... Il se retourna lentement vers le couple, les yeux grand ouverts, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce genre de proposition venue de nul part.

\- Je sais que ça exciterais également ce nerd d'avoir une audience, rit-il lorsque Izuku cacha son visage dans ses pectoraux en gémissant son surnom piteusement, les oreilles rouges.

\- Heu... Je... C'est à dire que les relations sexuelles, c'est vraiment pas mon truc alors...

\- Je te demande pas de participer connard, jamais je laisserais personne d'autre toucher ce nerd, il est à moi, fit-il d'une voix rauque tout en saisissant fermement la taille du dit nerd qui se cala volontiers tout contre son torse. Juste nous regarder, tu avais dit que tu nous imaginais baiser ensemble, et je peux t'assurer que c'est bien mieux en vrai, fit-il avec sarcasme.

\- C'est une drôle de demande quand même... souffla Shouto qui vit enfin Katsuki paraître un temps soit peu gêné.

\- Hey ! Toi t'aimes nous imaginer baiser ensemble et nous on aime l'idée que tu nous regardes baiser ensemble, appel ça le complexe du héro ou je ne sais quoi, je m'en tape, mais on vas pas s'excuser d'être des pervers lorsque tu l'es bien plus que nous !

Shouto rit brièvement, reconnaissant bien la Bakugo.

\- J'aimerais bien vous regarder oui, répondit-il finalement.

\- Cool, viens discrètement dans ma chambre dans une petite demi-heure, on aura placé un fauteuil pour que tu puisses te rincer l'œil confortablement.

Puis le couple était repartit, comme si de rien était. Autant dire que cette demi-heure d'attente fut la plus longue et la plus étrange que Shouto ait vécu. Et lorsqu'enfin elle toucha à sa fin, qu'il se dirigea silencieusement vers la chambre du blond, il ne fut clairement pas déçu. Il entra sans faire de bruit et les repéra sans difficultés sur le lit. Bakugo était encore tout habillé et avait une main enfouie dans les boucles vertes d'Izuku entièrement nu et occupé à le sucer lentement, il sourit en quoi lorsqu'il le repéra et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil tourné vers le lit, ce que fit le bicolore sans faire un bruit.

\- On a de la visite Deku, grogna Katsuki en raffermissant sa prise dans les cheveux du vert qui gémit lorsqu'il donna un lent mais profond coup de reins, s'enfonçant jusque dans la gorge d'un Deku fébrile. Vas falloir lui faire un show, lui montrer que tu es bien plus bandant que tout ce qu'il aurait put imaginer si tu veux qu'il revienne, poursuivit-il en se déhanchant suavement, arrachant gémissement après gémissement à chaque vas et viens avant de se retirer soudainement pour ramener son amant contre son torse et prendre à pleine mains ses fesses. Je suis sûr qu'il adorerais voir comment tu te tord de plaisirs et gémit comme une salope en chaleur lorsque j'enfonce ma queue en toi.

\- K-Kacchann... gémit piteusement Izuku en creusant les reins, s'offrant sans hésitation au blond qui grogna.

\- J'étais sûr que t'aimerais être observé, fit plus bas Katsuki dans l'oreille du vert qui cachait son visage dans le cou de son amant, ça t'excite hein ? J'ai à peine commencé que t'es déjà prêt à t'empaler sur ma queue bordel !

Shouto respirait lentement, les yeux rivés sur les deux corps qui ne tardèrent pas à se déhancher l'un contre l'autre dans une danse sensuelle et obscène à la fois. Il découvrit que les gémissements et couinement d'Izuku était bien plus érotique que dans son imagination, sans parler des grognements bestiaux qu'émettait Katsuki lorsqu'il s'enfonçait d'un coup de reins plus vindicatif dans l'intimité du vert, prétextant vouloir remettre à sa place sa petite salope quémandant trop d'attention. Des frissons ne cessèrent pas de remonter le long de son échine, des papillons naissant dans son bas ventre à chaque supplications d'Izuku, supplications que Katsuki punissait d'une claque sèche sur ses fesses, rendant le vert toujours plus malléable entre ses mains.

\- Arrête de geindre salope, tu pourras jouir quand je te le dirais, grogna Katsuki qui assénait des coups de reins lent mais cadencé et précis à son amant, ce dernier serrant fébrilement les draps tout en sanglotant de frustration.

Shouto n'aurait jamais put imaginer avec autant de détail le désespoir et le désirs sur le visage de ses deux camarades. Katsuki, déterminé à graver sa présence en Izuku prêt à tous les supplices pour le recevoir comme il se devait. Peut être le blond s'acharnait-il autant sur le vert à cause de sa présence, qu'il ressentait le besoin de montrer qu'Izuku lui appartenait à lui et personne d'autre.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux à damner, souffla-t-il tout bas, espérant débloquer la situation en douceur.

Katsuki lui jeta un coup d'œil, ils se fixèrent un instant puis un sourire carnassier naquit juste avant qu'il n'entame un déhanchement brutal et rapide. À partir de ce moment, Izuku ne fut plus qu'une boule de plaisirs condensée et tremblante seulement capable de gémir le nom du blond. Katsuki n'était pas bien mieux, se perdant dans le plaisirs charnelle, faisant violemment claquer leur peaux tout en grognant comme un animal, les yeux rivés sur son amant qui restait cambré, faisant luire son torse en sueur, des gouttes dévalant dans les creux de ses abdos. Shouto en avait le souffle coupé tellement ils étaient beau. Rapidement après ils jouirent quasiment à l'unisson, Katsuki se faisant un devoir de poursuivre la torture de son amant jusqu'à la fin de son orgasme avant de se laisser aller à son tour.

Puis Izuku relâcha tous ses muscles et s'échoua sur le matelas, ses yeux se fermant et sombra rapidement dans le sommeil. Katsuki ricana moqueusement avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres rouges et gonflés puis de se retirer de son intimité. Il enleva la capote usagé et la jetait au moment où Shouto lui tendais un gant humide. Ils se fixèrent un instant puis le blond accepta son aide et saisit le tissu pour nettoyer Izuku. Ce geste, aussi simple et anodin soit-il, fut ce qui scella la relation de ces trois jeunes hommes à la dynamique somme toutes, très particulière.

Comme d'un commun accord, ils développèrent une intimité singulièrement afin que celle-ci convienne aux trois parties et ce quelque soit leur intérêt personnel dans cette dernière. D'un geste anodin et discret, Izuku ou Katsuki faisant comprendre à Shouto qu'ils aimeraient bien l'avoir avec eux pour une raison ou une autre et sans attirer les soupçons, celui-ci décidait de venir ou non. Sans que cela ne paraisse étrange ou forcé, Shouto avait fait sa place dans le couple tout en gardant sa part « électron libre », ne participant jamais activement aux relations sexuelles mais ayant pourtant un rôle passif non des moindres pour ces deux autres amants.


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku se mordait nerveusement les lèvres, les yeux baissés sur ses mains, ne cessant de se les triturer. Il n'osait pas regarder son amant blond tandis que son amant bicolore disait à Katsuki l'une des fantaisies du vert. Izuku était plus à l'aise avec Shoto pour parler de ses fantasmes, ce dernier ne faisant aucun commentaire provocateur, se contentant de l'écouter avec intérêt. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec un amant asexuel, c'est qu'il ne se moquait pas de vos « lubies » ou de votre « niveau de perversion ». Shoto l'écoutait et souriait même tendrement, amusé avec bienveillance de ce qu'il lui divulguait. Le blond écoutait sans rien dire pour une fois, certainement que Shoto lui faisait comprendre de son regard glacial qu'il ferait mieux de se passer de commentaires désobligeants.

\- Son goût pour la soumission n'est pas un secret, fit Shoto de sa voix composée et dénuée de tout jugement, le problème c'est que ce qu'il veut essayer n'est pas vraiment à notre porté. On ne peut pas sortir du dortoir et on ne pourrait pas aller n'importe où de toute façon. Bien qu'on ne soit pas encore des professionnels, il ne serait pas impossible que des gens nous reconnaissent.

\- Ouais, c'est clair, renchérit Katsuki, il y a même de fortes chances pour qu'on me reconnaisse vue comme j'ai tout défoncé au festival des sports.

\- Izuku n'était pas en manque non plus, rajouta Shoto.

\- T-toi aussi Shoto, bredouilla Izuku qui osa le regarder.

Le bicolore sourit et releva le menton de son amant qu'il embrassa chastement en guise de remerciement. Les marques d'affection avaient également été un peu difficiles à gérer dans les premiers temps. Shoto avait au début dû garder ses distances, Katsuki agissant souvent sous l'impulsion lorsqu'il avait les pensées embuées par le plaisir à cause d'un certain nerd. Il lui arrivait de chopper le bras du bicolore pour le tirer brutalement à lui afin de lui ravir les lèvres mais ce dernier, malgré l'effervescence de l'instant, restait de marbre et retroussait même le nez de dégoût lorsqu'il sentait une langue quémander sa compagne, alors même que l'instant d'avant il les scrutait avec la luxure même brillant dans ses yeux vairons . Jamais il ne les rejoignait durant leurs ébats mais il ne se privait pas de lâcher quelques commentaires osés qui ne manquaient jamais de procurer de l'effet à ses deux autres amants, s'amusant de les voir réagir aussi intensément, résultant souvent par une augmentation de la température et des gémissements.

Cependant, une fois qu'ils avaient fini et s'étaient un peu nettoyés, il ne se gênait pas pour les rejoindre dans le lit et se caler contre eux. S'en suivait une bataille pour lui faire retirer ses vêtements, chose qu'il finissait toujours par accepter après les avoirs menacés de les congeler vivant s'ils osaient aller trop loin. Ses deux amants se contentaient toujours de baisers chastes et contacts tactiles innocents : des caresses tendres sur sa peau de porcelaine, des lèvres pudiques dans son cou. Il ne se sentait jamais aussi aimé que dans ses moments, entre ses deux hommes qui l'acceptaient et s'adaptaient à sa particularité dans un monde qui n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité de son existence. Ils s'endormaient, les uns sur les autres, un bras autour de sa taille, une cheville entre les siennes, le nez dans des cheveux verts et des mèches blondes dans sa nuque. Il ne pouvait pas demander plus, ayant déjà le meilleur que ce cruel monde avait bien voulu lui offrir.

Et ce bonheur se traduisait par un regard grenat vicieux, un sourire en coin perfide et des yeux émeraudes rehaussés de joues cramoisies. Katsuki était d'ores et déjà entrain de dévorer des yeux son amant et s'apprêtait à saisir le poignet du vert lorsque, juché dans son fauteuil, Shoto se rappela à lui.

\- Attends, intervint-il, son regard impassible devenu soudain calculateur. Et si on faisait une petite mise en scène pour donner l'illusion ?

Les deux autres le regardèrent un instant avant d'acquiescer pour l'un et de hausser une épaule pour l'autre.

\- Bien, commença Shoto en se mettant à chercher quelque chose sur son portable.

Les deux autres le regardèrent faire avec une mine perplexe. Ils avaient déjà joué des rôles pour pimenter les choses mais jamais une mise en scène complète. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas non plus faire des montes et merveilles dans un internat. Cependant, Shoto avait une bonne imagination, les idées qui lui venaient ne manquaient jamais d'avoir de l'effet sur les deux autres pervers. Ils attendirent donc patiemment qu'il finisse ce qu'il était en train de trafiquer. Katsuki ne put s'empêcher de détailler le bicolore. Malgré sa cicatrice entourant son œil, il était d'une beauté incontestable. Il avait d'ailleurs très souvent envie d'aller plus loin avec lui mais savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas du tout une réponse favorable à ses avances. Shoto lui cramerait la gueule avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait donc appris à se venger sur Izuku qui acceptait le blond comme si c'était naturel pour lui. Mais il n'empêchait qu'il voulait le toucher, l'embrasser et comme le bicolore n'était pas contre ce type d'affection, il ne se priva pas et passa une main dans ses cheveux, admirant son visage androgyne. Finalement Shoto sortit le nez de son portable, lui sourit tendrement, passa une main dans sa nuque et le tira à lui pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Dans ses moments, Kastuki avait un peu l'impression d'être un chiot en manque d'amour, à quémander de la sorte mais la récompense était trop douce pour avoir quelque chose à redire.

\- Dans une contrée très lointaine, il y a très longtemps, commençant à conter Shoto, existaient deux royaumes qui s'affrontaient sans cesse. D'un côté le chef d'une tribu de barbare, fit-il en désignant Katsuki qui leva un sourcil intrigué, et de l'autre Deku, le meilleur combattant du roi adverse heu... Todoroki Shoto, improvisa-t-il clairement, se désignant gauchement.

Ceci tira un sourire à ses deux amants qui buvaient ses paroles.

\- L'effroyable chef Baguko et le valeureux chevalier Deku étaient de redoutables guerriers. L'un faisait fuir ses ennemies de par sa présence seule et l'autre les neutralisait avec une facilité déconcertante. Toutes fois, la guerre faisait rage et tous deux étaient couverts par le sang de nombreux frères d'armes de leur Némésis, n'accentuant que plus encore l'antipathie qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre sans jamais que ça ne puisse effacer pour autant le respect qui l'accompagnait. Ils s'affrontaient férocement à chaque occasion jusqu'à l'épuisement sans que jamais l'un soit battu par l'autre, leur prodigieuse force et maîtrise du combat étant parfaitement égale.

Katsuki renifla de dédain à cela tandis qu'Izuku lui enfonçait son coude dans les côtes, détournant tout de suite le regard lorsque le blond le fusilla du sien. Puis le narrateur se leva, alla retirer le haut du blond qui grogna mais le laissa faire, se retrouvant en jean seulement. Il se tourna ensuite sur Izuku qu'il déshabilla également avant de lui prêter des vêtements à lui, lui donnant une apparence plus distinguée mais non moins imposante. Enfin, sans prévenir, il marqua de deux traits chaque joues de Katsuki à l'aide d'un feutre rouge, lui donnant un air plus barbare, tant bien que mal, vu les moyens du bord.

\- Mais un jour, reprit-il alors son conte, le roi eut assez de ses conflits et décida de faire une trêve. Mais le chef Barbare refusa, décidé à réduire son royaume en cendres.

Katsuki hocha solennellement du chef, parfaitement d'accord avec la décision de son lui fictif.

\- Le roi usa donc de son seul argument de choc pour faire changer l'avis du chef, fit-il en tournant son regard vers un Deku accroché à ses lèvres. En gage de sa bonne foi, il proposa de sacrifier son meilleur combattant.

Katsuki ricana en voyant l'air déconfit d'Izuku. C'était une belle cause mais tout de même, pourquoi un sacrifice ?

\- Cependant, le chef Bakugo fit alors une proposition étonnante, poursuivit Shoto en allant empoigner sa couette pour l'étaler sur le sol sous deux paires d'yeux perplexes. Voyant le sacrifice du valeureux Deku comme un pur gâchis, il décida de faire de lui son époux, pouvant aussi au passage, enfin asseoir sa supériorité sur le valeureux chevalier.

Katsuki se mit aussitôt à jubiler, allant jusqu'à faire craquer ses doigts, un sourire carnassier dévoilant ses canines tandis que Deku déglutissait, ressentant déjà le désir ondulé dans son ventre.

\- À contrecoeur, le chevalier Deku accepta, poursuivit Shoto, préférant tout de même devenir le trophée du chef barbare à la mort mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que pour entériner le mariage, la tradition des barbares voulait que la première union charnelle se fasse devant toute la tribu.

Deku hoqueta et n'eut pas le temps de s'exclamer que Shoto lui bandait les yeux avec sa cravate avant de prendre celle abandonnée de Katsuki pour lier fermement ses mains devant lui.

\- Et étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage politique avec un combattant redoutable, celui-ci devait être poings liés et avoir les yeux bandés pour qu'il ne puisse pas profiter de la situation et tuer son mari pendant les ébats traditionnels, précisa-t-il avant d'appuyer franchement sur les épaules de Deku qui fut forcé de se mettre à genoux sur la couette posée à même le sol. Ainsi, le chef des barbares ne voulant pas attendre d'être chez lui pour faire sien son rival, dressa un lit de fortune et rassembla la tribu autour pour procédé au rituel marital, fit-il solennellement avant de lancer un enregistrement audio qui sortit des deux haut-parleurs de part et d'autre de sa chambre.

Izuku frémit lorsqu'il entendit tout autour de lui des centaines de personnes parlers et s'exprimer dans une langue inconnue. Il déglutit, son souffle s'emballa et des frissons grignotèrent sa colonne vertébrale. C'était vraiment comme si une tribu tout entière de barbares était rassemblée tout autour de lui et attendait avec impatience le début des festivités, leurs ébats sexuels qui clôtureraient leur mariage. Il y avait des rires gras, des exclamations rauques, des sifflements obscènes... Izuku sentit rapidement des bouffés de chaleurs envahir tout son corps, alors qu'il savait n'être en réalité que sous le joug de deux paires d'yeux, il se sentait scruter de toutes parts, devenait fébrile. Puis la voix de Katsuki se fit entendre, roque à souhait, juste en face de lui. Il releva un peu la tête par réflexe mais il était parfaitement incapable de voir quoi que ce soit.

\- Mes hommes commencent à s'impatienter, fit le blond en saisissant fermement ses cheveux pour le forcer à relever complètement la tête, il est temps de leur montrer une bonne fois pour toutes qui de nous deux est le dominant.

Et avec une synchronicité prodigieuse, les barbares se mirent aussitôt à s'exclamer de joie. Les chopes de bières furent énergiquement frappées contre ce qui était certainement des tables en bois. Rapidement les éclats de voix prirent corps et se changèrent en encouragement commun. Ils jubilaient littéralement.

\- Tu entends ça Deku ? rit Katsuki qui plaça son pied entre les cuisses de sa proie pour appuyer fermement contre son entre-jambe, faisant gémir et se cambrer celle-ci. Vue comme ils sont enthousiastes, va falloir te donner à fond, ricana-t-il avant de tirer fermement sur les cheveux verts jusqu'à ce que Deku ne soit projeté sur ses avants bras et ne se retrouve avec les fesses en l'air, à quatre pattes.

Il voulut aussitôt changer de position, l'embarras ne manquant jamais de faire chauffer ses joues à chaque fois mais c'était sans compter sur Katsuki qui se saisissait déjà de ses hanches pour le forcer à garder la position. Deku n'eut rien le temps de faire que ses genoux se faisaient largement écarter tandis qu'une main appuyait avec force contre son dos, le forçant à présenter sa croupe dans un gémissement fébrile.

\- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux, grogna Katsuki en plaquant son bassin contre Deku, celui-ci ne gémissant que de plus belle lorsqu'il sentit pleinement le membre dure du chef des barbares contre ses fesses. Dire que je vais te soumettre avec ma queue, exulta ce dernier d'une voix rauque dans son oreille, c'est encore mieux que si je t'avais battu en combat.

Deku gémit piteusement, son bassin commençant à se caler contre le déhanchement ostentatoire du barbare, le désir le prenant délicieusement par les tripes.

\- Putain, regardez-moi ça, fit alors le blond pour ses hommes autour d'eux qui ricanèrent bruyamment, je l'aurais sans aucun doute baisé de toute façon vue comme il est en chaleur pour ma queue, railla-t-il d'un rire gras.

\- T-Tu ne n'aurais jamais pu me soumettre à la loyal, osa rétorquer Deku, sa dignité rudoyée se rebiffant toutefois.

Soudain, son pantalon lui fut arraché et une violente gifle s'abattit sur l'une de ses fesses, le faisant couiner de surprise puis fondre lorsqu'une mini-explosion suivit, chauffant sa peau agréablement, tellement qu'il dût s'assourdir sa voix dans ses mains tremblantes. Ses cheveux furent de nouveau empoignés et tirés en arrière avant que des dents ne s'enfoncent dans son cou, lui arrachant un gémissement guttural. Katsuki grognait en s'assurant d'apposer sa marque.

\- Parle encore une fois sans ma permission et je laisserais chacun de mes hommes avoir accès à ton petit cul, menaça-t-il d'un ton implacable. Après tout, je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis de te baiser pour venger leurs camarades que tu as massacrés sous leurs yeux.

Deku se mordit les lèvres, son souffle s'emballant de plus belle tandis que son bas-ventre chauffait et que ses jambes devenaient peu à peu cotons.

\- Un seul mot sort de ta bouche sans en avoir reçu l'ordre et tu deviens la salope de tous ces barbares quand j'en aurais fini avec toi. Est-ce que c'est clair ? demanda-t-il d'un ton rauque.

Deku hocha fébrilement de la tête en se mordant les lèvres, des larmes ayant déjà imbibé son bandeau et commençant à rouler sur ses joues cramoisies.

\- C'est bien, murmura Katsuki dans son oreille qu'il mordit férocement, faisant couiner le chevalier, tout ce que je t'autorise à exprimer c'est le plaisir que je t'inflige.

Puis il alla saisir le membre dur de Deku d'une poigne ferme, faisant crier ce dernier de plaisirs, ses jambes tremblantes et s'écartant plus encore tandis que son dos se cambrait et heurtait le torse du chef des barbares qui entama un déhanchement furieux contre Deku pouvant presque sentir son sexe dure glisser entre ses fesses nues. Pourquoi n'avait-il toujours pas retiré son pantalon ?! Il voulait sentir son membre directement contre sa peau bordel !

\- Tu l'as veut n'est-ce pas ? grogna Katsuki nettement plus fort pour que ses hommes les entendent. Tu veux que je t'enfonce ma queue hein ? Dis-le ! ordonna-t-il en accentuant son déhanchement, le faisant plus lent et brutale.

\- Oh Ou-Oui, gémit piteusement Deku qui avait toujours la tête tenue en arrière par la poigne du barbare dans ses cheveux.

\- J'entends rien, grogna le blond avant de gifler la fesse déjà rouge de Deku.

\- HAAN OUI ! Oui je la veux ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix tremblante, ne pouvant plus penser qu'au vide en son sein, où la queue du chef des Barbares devrait déjà se trouver. Je t-en pris, met-la-moi ! sanglota-t-il, toute dignité oubliée.

S'ensuivit une cohue d'exclamations et d'encouragements, certainement très salace, de la part de la tribu.

\- Dommage que tu ne comprennes pas ce qu'ils disent, railla Katsuki qui entreprit de se dévêtir, le son de la ceinture se débouclant faisant saliver et frémir Deku. Les choses qu'ils veulent que je te fasse, très indécent, rit-il avant de presser son gland contre l'entrée du chevalier qui sursauta.

Heureusement qu'il s'était préparé avant, se doutant que le barbare n'aurait pas la décence de le faire. Toutefois, il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de se raidir, une préparation ne faisait jamais de mal. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le dire mais une grande main puissance empoigna l'arrière de son crâne et plaqua son visage contre le lit de fortune sans sommation.

\- Relaxe, je suis sûr qu'un balaise comme toi peut s'en prendre une dans le cul sans ciller, raya Katsuki en appuyant plus encore contre son intimité.

Deku sentit peu à peu son intimité s'ouvrir, se mouler autour du sexe du chef qui s'était tout de même lubrifié il ne savait quand et, lentement, il prit sa place. Katsuki n'avait pas ralenti un instant, le forçant à accueillir tout son membre en lui d'une seule traite, le laissant en nage et en proie à une brûlure lui dévorant délicieusement les entrailles. Des couinements de plaisirs passaient ses lèvres rouges,humides et gonflées tandis que ses pensées étaient toutes focalisées sur cette énorme queue le remplissant si profondément. Il entendit dans un état second le chef des barbares grogner de plaisirs et satisfaction mêlés, sentit une main empoigner son épaule et un souffle chaud heurter sa nuque.

\- Putain, si serré... Oh ouais... Han... Je vais te baiser comme jamais personne t'a baisé Deku, grogna-t-il dans sa nuque qu'il léchait allègrement. J'ai changé d'avis, reprit-il d'un ton plus rauque et fébrile. Ton cul n'est rien que pour moi bébé, je serais le seul à te le défoncer, c'est clair ?! rugit-il.

\- OUI ! Oui ! Que toi ! Que toi qui me défonces le cul Kacchan !

\- Putain ! jura-t-il en envoyant brutalement ses hanches en avant, s'enfonçant plus encore en Izuku qui fut pris de violents spams tandis que ses yeux se révulsaient et qu'un gémissement guttural lui était arraché.

Katsuki fut pris de court, l'emprise d'Izuku sur son membre se resserrant tellement qu'il fut traîné de force avec lui dans sa jouissance fracassante. En de furieux déhanchements désordonnés il jouit en Izuku qui trembla et couina de plaisirs sous lui. Katsuki se laissa ensuite tomber sur le dos d'Izuku qui mordillait ses lèvres en jouant de son muscle anal, appréciant visiblement de pouvoir profiter encore un peu du membre de Katsuki en lui. Mais ce dernier finit fatidiquement par se dégager et le sperme commença alors à s'écouler entre ses cuisses. Et si d'ordinaire il avait rougi à la sensation, aujourd'hui il était bien trop englué dans l'état post-orgasmique pour en avoir quelque chose à faire. Et Katsuki pensait comme lui puisqu'il ne décolla pas de son dos et l'enlaça. Ils se seraient certainement endormis de la sorte si Shoto ne s'était raclé la gorge.

\- J'en déduis que c'était un franc succès, fit-il d'une voix clairement emprunte par l'atmosphère de la pièce également.

\- C'était... commença Izuku d'une voix enrayée.

\- Énorme, finit Katsuki avant d'embrasser tendrement la nuque juste sous lèvres.

Shoto rit doucement et se chargea de retirer le bandeau et les liens d'Izuku avant de tendre un tissu humide à Katsuki, lui laissant la tâche de les nettoyer tandis qu'il passait ses mains dans ses boucles vertes du nerd qui ronronnait sous ses doigts. Il contempla ses deux amants de longues secondes, ne se lassant jamais du spectacle.

\- Je pensais que vous auriez tenu plus longtemps tout de même, reprit-il finalement. Je vais finir par croire que tu es un éjaculateur précoce.

Izuku ouvrit aussitôt les yeux en grand. Katsuki avait cessé de le caresser et fusillait du regard Shoto qui le fixait comme si de rien était.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu oses dire petit enculé ?! rugit-il en se jetant sur le bicolore, heurtant le nerd qui avait tenté de s'interposer.

La séance se finit alors dans la brutalité, des exclamations de rage et des supplications, chacun tentant de sauver sa peau de la tête blonde décidée à abattre un certain bicolore en passant par-dessus une tête verte perdu entre rires et pleurs. Ce dernier mit bien dix minutes pour calmer l'explosif qui repartit de plus belles quelques instants plus tard à peine, après avoir tenté de nettoyer ses joues :

\- T'as utilisés un stylo indélébile connard !

\- Je sais.

\- PUTAIN D'ENFOIRÉ !


End file.
